1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device and a method for operating a braking system of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method and a device for controlling a braking system of a motor vehicle which includes an electric drive are described in published German patent application document DE 196 04 134 A1. During braking of the vehicle using the electric drive, for simultaneously charging a battery the aim is to reduce/deactivate the hydraulic braking torque exerted on at least one wheel by the at least one wheel brake cylinder of the hydraulic braking system, despite activating the brake pedal. For this purpose, the pressure medium which is displaced from the master brake cylinder to the wheel brakes by activating the brake pedal is to be counteracted by transferring the pressure medium, which is displaced from the master brake cylinder, via the at least one wheel brake cylinder into at least one storage chamber by opening the wheel outlet valves of the hydraulic braking system. The aim is that regenerative braking carried out by the electric drive may be blended in this way.